Follow your Dreams for me
by winterfirefly223
Summary: A harry styles fanfiction Summer and Harry have been best friends their whole and kept in touch while he was a away then when she comes to visit for 6 months will love happen and what does it mean when Summer gets the oppurtunity of a lifetime to go to a college she has wanted her whole life or will she follow her dreams as a singer on tour with Harry? READ TO FIND OUT! first fic


Summer kathereine (harry calls her sk and others call her summer pov

I was sitting in my seat ona a plane to London England to see my best friend in the whole wide world Harry styles as Im sitting listening to one directions album up all night im listening to the song more than this I hear harrys voice on jis solo and it feels like im with him then I snap into reality when my phone buzzez harrys picture pops on my screen with a text message:

"WHEN WILL U BE HERE! IM BORED AND I MISS YOU!"

I text back:

"im almost there calm down!"

I hear the girl say we are arriving in London shortly

I look down my dirty blond hair is hallf pulled up and my bangs are side swept im wearing a light blue polo that brings out my eyes and jeans with light brown leather boots im supposed to be picked up by a boy named Niall Horan ive seen him with harry in pics online but never met him heck ive never met any of one direction except for Harry I look over to see a blonde boy with pretty blue eyes look at me I walk up to him 'um, are you Summer Kathieren parks?"

"yes you must be Niall anxd please don't call me my full name call me SK or Summer" "yes its nice to meet" but he was cut off by a girl say "O MY GOSH ITS NIALL HORAN FROM ONE DIRECTION!" the niall picked up my two vera Bradley luggage bags and I grabbed my other 2 (what? Im staying for six months I brought a lot of stuff) we both started sprinting then we finally made it to a cab and jumped in "ugh does that happen a lot?" I ask "uh yeah" niall says "at least you stay in shape I joke and we both laugh

Harry's POV

Ive been waiting 2 years to see Sk Iand I finally get to see her today! I final y see the cab in our cottage driveway I look in the mirroe hair good teeth good shirt my plaid button good I run out the door amd while Niall gets her bags she runs to me and hugs me really tight and I hug her tight too "don't you ever leave again styles" she whispers "um Haz its good to see you but I need to breath she says choked

"oh sorry I say letting her go she runs back to help Nialler get her bags then I take them from her and say let me show you to your room SK "yes sir she says back we got to her roomi made sure it was her favirote colorn light green oh wow she said its my favirote colr they set her bags in her closet then she walked to the pink bookshelf hey I love this book she said holding dear john I know I said I did that on purpose oh that ssweet she said to me blushing let mr give you a tour I say then I walked into the living room this is like our main room

Summer's POV

You can definetly tell five teenage boys live here there is trash everywhere ths si Zayn Louis you know Niall and Liam nice to meet you I say back they all shake my hands and wink at me then Harry takes me to a room with a grand piano made out of wood o my gosh you have a piano I say jumping onto the seat I start playing a melody I wrote "hey you remember that?" harry says it was a song actually it was duet I wrote for the both of us we sang it in a contest when we were five and won I guess we were really cute "I wrote it of course I remember it Curly"

I start play the melody then I sing:

_When I first saw you I didn't know what to think but something about you is so intresting (I smile at him) I can see me and you being best friends the kind of friends that finish each others sentences when I cant think of the right words to say I just sing (_we sing the chorus together) _ohohoh ohohoh me:come on and harmonize with my melody and just sing together:ohohoh ohohoh aint it a perfect harmony?_

_Harry:_

_I would've never thought id be here with you with a friendship that is so brand new this is amazing I have to say never met someone who has so much in common with me and I can look into your eyes all day and just sing ohohoh ohohoh I wanna harmonize your melody and just ding ohohoh ohhohh together: aint it a perfect harmon y? me: sometimes in your lifetime you look for some one just to care Harry: I turned around it was there and together:we didn't have to go anywhere together: now I can look into your eyes all day and just sing ohohoh ohohoh come on and harmonize with mey melody and just sing ohohohoh _

_Harry:I got you _

_Me:you got me _

_Harry:you got me_

_Me:I got you _

_In perfect Harmony…._then I heard clapping I turned around to see Niall Zayn Louis and Liam in the doorway clapping

"wow harry you said she was pretty but you didn't say she could sing"Louis says Harry immediately starts blushing "oh no I don't sing" "looks like you do to me" Zayn says "well I guess only with harry I mean we sang that for a contest when we were five"I stare into his beautiful deep green eyes our faces are inches aprt

"Harry we kinda have a concert you might wanna get ready you too Henley you can hang with Eleanor and Danielle" Liam says trying not to ruin the moment

\

CHAPTER 2

After the concert Summer really likes danielle and Eleanor walking out of the concert

Henleys POV

Tons of cameras flash in my face me and harry are walking arm and arm the a girl grabs me and pulls me to the side apparently im on live TV "are you Harry's girlfriend?" she asks almost excited

"What? No! im his best friend" I reply "since when?" she asks "um since birth!" I say as I run off to danielle and Eleanor "Summer take this the nicest way possible you need trainining on how to be a celebrity " danielle says "what I say with a chuckle when we get back to the cottage girl traing!" Eleanor squeked "wait we need t

O stop by my house for supplies" Danielle says "oh ok meet you there Summer?" "yeah sure I guess I mean im living there"

They get back…

Harry's pov

Sk said she was going to change she came out in Nikefit shorts and a red t shirt that says Holmes Chapel Varsity Basketball "you still play?" "yeah styles first girl at the school on the team remember team captain? Well I am team captain now and still only girl on the team" "Impressive' Niall says "thank you" she says "hey yall have a basketball goal right? Wanna play!" she asks then gives me the puppy look I cant stand "fine boys? Wanna play basketball with Summer?" yeahthey all say then when we are outside since were both champs me and you are captains she say to me I pick first since im the girl" she said sassy "um Liam'" isaid Zayn she said niall somehow she knew he used to play and I got llouis she naturally took point guard and I guraded her zany ahd liam and louis had niall she dribbled twice then manuvered around me and did a lay up with no one stopping her then came up and checked the ball then I passed it to louis he passed to zany he passed to me then I tried going around her but she stole the ball

"what? Lose your game Styles?" she passed to Niall then he passed to Liam liam shot and missed but Niall got the rebound and passed to Henley she dribbled back and shot a three pointer and it swooshed wow! Zany says im bored I forfit aawww come on Louis yeah mre too we don't stand a chance one on one? I say to Summer your on Curly she says

And she gives me the ball go styles you can go first since you've lost your game oh we will see about that parks I say back I try to shoot she stops it dribbles twice get around me but I grab her by the waist she drops the ball "STYLES! STOP IT!' I tickle her then we bothe fall down and she lands on top of me our faces are centimeters away "HARRY EDWARD STYLES! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!' I tickle her more and she giggles (one of my biggest turn ons) ahhhh ahahahahahahah that tickles! She says that's the ppoint blondey I say she gets out of my grip oh crap I liked that she tries to keep a straight face but starts smiling I start laughing at her she gets up walks in the house I follow her then she says shes takinng a shower thrn goes to the guest bathroom I sit down on the couch Lois walks up and puts a hand on my shoulder lads I think hes in love what? I ask you know we all know you fancy Summer what isay I do not do too n iall jumps in

Then Summer comes out in the same outfit but she has wet hair in a pony tail who fancies me? She says um no one I quickly say hey danielle and Eleanor said they cant come but are coming tomorrow louis says oh ok Summer says you know what we forgot I say what Summer says Louis jumps in MOVIE NIGHT! Its Nialls turn um I know the devil inside he says cool Summer says to the movie room! I say

We get there Summer trys to help me but I don't let her oh no you sit her Sk I say ok… she says

Summer Kathiren's POV

The boys pile duvet covers pillows and blankets I sit in the middle in between harry and niall I snuggle up towards Harry then the moovie starts every time someone screams I flinch and put my head in the hollow of Harry's neck and his hair then the person posseses someone and I go EEP! Then all the boys look at me are you okay Liam says yeah im good I say just scarred then after the movie we all go to bed I sit in my bed im scarred then I hear a knock and I open to see Harry there I hug him then he comes in closes the door "I just came to say good night summer" he say sitting on the bed beside me okay then he gets up I grabv his arm "don't leave me I still have nightmares about my mom dying" I say then he hiugs me tight I rest my head on his shoulder then he lets go and does some thing he hasn't since 2nd grade when I dared him too he kisses me on my nose

"thanks Haz I say then he sits til I fall asleep then goes to his bed to sleep.

CHAPTER 3

Summer's Pov

I woke up in my bed to my phone ringing it was my other best friend Taylor I saw I had no bar so went outside it was 8:00 so the boys weren't awake yet I saw a ladder and climbed to the roof and called her back hey girls I said I miss you yeah yeah sure what has zany done? Taylor im not answering and til you say I miss you toothen she said it I heard the others in the back round hows niall? What did liam do ? Has louis cracked any jokes?

My word is that all you guys care about I say NO! we miss you too!

Harry's pov

I wake up hearing giggling then a snort I kmow exactly whos giggle that is I get up out of my bed wait I forgot clothes so I put on jeans and a dark green polo that brings out my eyesi got out the of the house looked up and there she was

Beautiful as ever holding her sides rolling laughing holding her phone and I heard other voices I climbed up the ladder and tapped her on the should AHHHHHHH! She yelled I laughed and she said Harry! Not funny then I heard the phone say Harry? Is there oh! Is Niall up yet! No he's not I answer HARRY STYLES IS ON THE PHONE! I hear a girl say then others are yelling what the others are doing and summer says Girls calm down it's the same harry who left 2 years ago for the factor same curly hair same flirt as always

"oh so im still a flirt?" I say winking at her yeah she says yeah with a giggle then the phone says "Bleck! I don't wanna hear the flirting summer! And I don't wanna hear kissing so call me when Zayn wakes up" Taylor! Its on speaker!" Summer says "WOOPS SORRY!" taylor says then hangs up

"So she thinks were dating too?' I say "yeah the whole school thinks we have a long distance realtionship sometimes I think girls wanna be my friendsjsut because of you but I can tell cause they ask a lot of questions but Taylor and Emma and maria are different they actually have favirote that arent you?' Really who can ressit me?" I say 'Lots of people Taylor Likes Niall Maria likeLouis Emma likes Liam Caroline like Zayn" But who likes me I ask "oh you know you're my favirote. She says giggling oh she makes that so cute wait what? Shut up harry! Then it starts raining ahh! She says and puts her phone in her pocket and we see a car pull in that must be Danielle and Eleanor she says we rush in the house then Help Ewleanor and Danielle with their "supplies"

"hey you wanna wake up the boys? I got an idea" sure why not I say she runs to the piano Eleanor and danielle follow us she grabs my hand and pulls me on the bench and I immediately kow what she playing then she says wait her I wait there with Eleanor and danielle summer comes back with her laptop and a tutroial of onr =ething "you know the notes to the piano right?" "yeah" so watch hear then play now where's niall's guitar?" then she sees it picks up and play the intro then pressed play on the computer "they are definetly gonna wake up now" she says with a mischievous grin then she starts sing "IVE TRIED PLAYING IT COOL! BUT WHEN IMLOOKIING AT YOU I CANT EVER BE BRAVE danielle and Elaenir chime inF "CUZ YOU MAKE MY HEART RACE!'I sing with summer:"SHOT ME OUT OF THE SKY YOU'RE MY KRYPTONITE! YOU KEEP MAKING ME WEAK YEAH FROZEN AND CANT BREATH ALL: SOMETHINS GOT TO GET LOUD CUZ IM DIEING JUST TO KNOW YOUR NAME AND I NEED YOU HERE NOW CUZ YOU'VE GOT THAT ONE THING summer:so GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT OF THE BED AND JOIN IN TO OUR SONG INSTEAD! I DON'T T DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS BUT I NEED THAT ONE THING! We hear foot steps but its just Niall in shorts and a tshirt

"well its time to call Taylor" I say and pickj up summer's phone and call her "hey Summer how's Harry doin?" "uhh this is harry I say then I think she broke my ear drum "ahhhhhhhh HARRY STYLES IS ON THE PHONE GIRLS!" um yeah just wanted to say Niall's up and here he is I gave the phone to Niall "uhhh hello?" he says then Niall falls over "I THINK SHE BROKE MY EARDRUM!" "HERE!" and gives it to me I talkto taylor then elanor left something in her car and summer and I offer at the same tim the we both sprint to the door

Summer's POV

We run outside and the rain feels great I grab Harry's hand and spin around and ask "you know the best part about rain?" "what?' the dancing! I yell then he spins me around and I run and he chases me to the side of the house then back to the front then I slip on grass and land on my butt your it! He says the sprints off to the ladder and starts climbing I follow him upthen I acct like I fall and twist my ankle

"Harry! I think I sprained my bad ankle!" I yell he turns and sprints toward me then crouches beside and says oh my osh are you okay sum? He says then he puts his arm around my waist and I grab his shoulders and he lifts me then when were standing face to face in the rain centimeters apart I don't know why but I kiss him on the nose then one the cheek then on the other cheek then on the forehead "Hey Haz" "hmmm?" "your it!" I yell running from him then slide


End file.
